


Mixed signals(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Sterek first date, Stiles gives mixed signals, Stiles thinks Derek is dating Lydia, Theo is an ex, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Mixed signals(Sterek)

When Stiles ran into Derek the first time it was just in passing, a brief bumping into one another at the store. The second time was at a restaurant, Stiles had been out with Scott when he saw a good looking guy across the way. The third time was at the Beacon Hills annual Christmas bash thrown at the mayor's house. Stiles had been properly introduced and learned his name. He'd flirted shamelessly, which had only seemed to make Derek uncomfortable. After that he showed up here and there at different events around town. The March fair, Lydia's birthday party, Fall festival... Each time Stiles had tried to flirt just enough to show he was interested, but not too much to make Derek as uncomfortable as last time. Finally, Stiles got the hint and stopped trying. Derek just wasn't interested. Shortly after that he found out why Derek wasn't interested, he was dating Lydia. How he missed it before he didn't know, but the two of them were inseparable. They showed up at events together and left together. Lydia would press kisses to Derek's cheek and Derek would put his arm around the redhead at random. These were all things couples did. So, Stiles gave up. Lydia was a great girl, Derek was in good hands at least.

Yet here he was now at Scott's mom's wedding, several drinks in and flirting with Derek.

Derek was leaned against the bar watching Lydia dance with the other guests. Stiles upon seeing him, promptly made his way towards the gorgeous man.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles smiled widely as he stepped up next to the bar.

"Stiles, hey," Derek gave a small smile.

"You look dashing in that suit," Stiles' eyes roamed Derek's body carefully.

"Uh, thanks," Derek cleared his throat, glancing at the dance floor.

"Great party, huh?"

Derek only nodded not taking his eyes off the dancers.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Stiles stepped in closer to Derek and leaned forward just a bit, "Melissa said no the first time Chris asked her to marry him cause she was worried Scott would be upset. I'm the one who convinced her to say yes," Stiles grinned.

"Really?" Derek quirked a brow.

"Scott isn't ever going to approve of anyone for his mom, but I told her he would get used to the idea when he saw how confident and happy she was. I was right," Stiles answered smugly.

"That was really nice of you," Derek gave a small smile.

"Well between you and I, I hate Scott's dad and wanted to see the look on his face when he found out Melissa was getting married," Stiles had leaned in again. He was slowly stepping closer to Derek throughout their conversation.

"Was it worth it?" Derek asked, raising his brows.

"Extremely," Stiles nodded.

Derek let out a small laugh.

"You have a beautiful smile," Stiles blurted.

Derek's smile grew at the compliment.

It was then that Stiles noticed Lydia watching them. Stiles took a full step back, "It was nice seeing you again," Stiles gave a curt nod. Before Derek could respond Stiles was walking off.

He stalked straight over to Danny and grabbed his hand, "Dance with me," Stiles demanded in a hushed tone.

"What, why?" Danny asked setting his cup down quickly, before Stiles could drag him away from his table.

"I just need a distraction for a minute," Stiles said quickly pulling Danny in close.

After two songs Stiles let Danny go free. That was enough of a distraction to make it look like he wasn't interested in Derek, however he knew he was so he opted for another drink as an extra distraction.

"Uh, is this seat taken?" Derek asked suddenly next to Stiles at the bar.

"No," Stiles shook his head. He glanced around in search of Lydia.

"You ran off so quickly earlier, I couldn't thank you for the flattering compliment," Derek smiled nervously as he took a seat next to Stiles.

"Oh, uh, I forget to use my filter sometimes and just blurt things out without thinking them through first, so sorry," Stiles gave a nonchalant shrug. Why had Derek sought him out?

"Happens a lot does it?" Derek chuckled.

"Constantly, that's how I got punched by Jackson in the eighth grade. I said he had a nice jaw line and he thought I was interested in him," Stiles took a long swig of his mixed drink. He was glad he rode with Scott cause he wasn't going to be driving in this state.

"Oh," Derek looked, disappointed?

"But I meant it, your smile is gorgeous, I mean all of you is gorgeous, but... I'm gonna go find Scott, I think I've had too much to drink. Sorry," With that he slid from his seat and heading towards Scott.

-

It was the next day when Stiles saw Derek. Lydia had invited everyone over for a 'moving party' as she called it. Basically, everyone was moving Melissa and Chris into their new house while they were out of town. Lydia promised to have music and food after so here they were.

Stiles had managed to avoid Derek without too much trouble. However, Lydia's eyes were on him all day. Derek must have told her about him being so forward the night before.

It was now time for music and dinner at Lydia's. Upon his arrival Lydia pulled Stiles away from everyone else.

Stiles felt guilt course through him. He never wanted to hurt Lydia, yet he had been openly flirting with her boyfriend for months. She'd finally had enough.

"Stiles, what is your problem?" Lydia huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Stiles bowed his head in shame instead of responding.

"Derek isn't some guy for you to toy with," Lydia continued.

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. He's just super good looking and easy to talk to," Stiles refused to look Lydia in the eye.

"That doesn't give you the right to mess with him like that."

"I'm sorry, I'll leave him alone, I promise," Stiles said, finally looking up.

"So, what don't you like about him?" Lydia demanded, her arms still crossed.

"What?" Stiles frowned in confusion.

"Well you said he's good looking and easy to talk to so what is it that keeps you from making a move?" Lydia clarified her question.

"Umm, is this a trick question?" Stiles tilted his head.

"No, I'm just curious," Lydia pressed.

"Look, I'm not gonna make a move on your boyfriend, okay? I'm sorry I was so flirty with him last night, I didn't mean to be," Stiles sighed. He desperately wanted this conversation to be over.

"My boyfriend? What are you talking about?" Lydia was now the confused one.

"Aren't we still talking about Derek?" Stiles glanced passed Lydia, at the house.

"Wait, you think I'm dating Derek?" Lydia's eyes widened.

"Well yeah, aren't you?" Could he have been wrong?"

"No, he's my best friend. We grew up together before he moved to New York. He moved back a while ago. We're not dating," Lydia shook her head, her strawberry curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"Oh," Stiles suddenly felt stupid, "So wait, why are you mad at me?"

"Because, you're giving him mixed signals. You're flirty one second and then pretend he doesn't exist the next. I saw you two last night, you were flirting and then suddenly you're dancing with Danny? He tried to talk to you again and you bailed," Lydia explained.

"I tried flirting a while back but he got uncomfortable and then I saw you two together and decided to back off. But then I had too much to drink last night..." Stiles trailed off.

"Derek is shy at first, he's been through a lot, that's why he was uncomfortable. But he likes you and you were confusing him. He thought you weren't interested anymore," Lydia looked over her shoulder.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot," Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I'll send him out and you can talk to him," Lydia grinned tossing her hair.

Stiles nodded. He couldn't believe he'd been so dumb. He'd never meant to give Derek mixed signals. And Derek liked him? He couldn't believe it.

Stiles turned when he heard the door open again. He grinned widely as Derek stepped outside.

"Hey, Lydia said you wanted to talk to me?" Derek looked nervous. Now Stiles understood why and it elated him.

-

Stiles tapped his fingers nervously on the table he was waiting at. Derek was supposed to meet him for dinner. It was their first date. Stiles was nervous. His first dates had a history of going poorly. A guy he'd been talking to forgot to take his wedding ring off at dinner. They'd met up for coffee a few times and he never had one on. Turns out he was married and cheating on his wife. Stiles had been pissed. Another guy he'd dated had thought it'd be funny to tell a story about how he got smart with a cop one night and decked him. That cop had been Stiles' dad. Then his last boyfriend had forgotten they were supposed to meet for their first date, so he ended up calling Scott to come eat with him cause he hated eating alone.

"Hey, Stiles," Derek's voice caused Stiles to look up. Derek stood in front of him in a black button down.

"Hey," Stiles smiled widely as Derek took his seat across from Stiles.

"You seem nervous," Derek noted Stiles' fidgeting hands.

"I have a bad track record with first dates," Stiles admitted.

"Oh?" Derek raised a brow.

"You're not married right?" Stiles laughed jokingly.

"Oh, that kind of bad, huh?" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah," Stiles shifted in his seat.

"So, I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance after...being so wishy washy before," Stiles bit his bottom lip as he glanced up at Derek.

Derek smiled, "I'm just thrilled you're even interested."

"I'm very interested. I have a tendency of coming on strong. I was sure I made you uncomfortable and then when I saw you and Lydia were together all the time," Stiles shrugged, his eyes falling to the menu in front of him.

"I was a bit thrown off at first, but you definitely caught my attention. I was too shy to do anything about it, and I had just gotten out of a...difficult relationship. I tried to talk to you a few times later, but you seemed very uninterested so I assumed you weren't. Then at Mellissa and Chris's wedding you were so sweet and flirty, but then you ran off. I thought I'd try my hand at flirting with you, but then you once again ran off. I should have just asked you out. Sorry I was too shy," Derek's own eyes were glues to his menu as he spoke.

"Are you kidding?" Stiles scoffed, "I think it's adorable that you're shy, especially cause you're stunning and could probably take your pick of anyone in this restaurant," Stiles grinned.

"Probably not the guy at my three o' clock," Derek chuckled.

Stiles' frowned, his eyes darting over in the direction Derek described. He felt all color drain from his face at the sight of the guy sitting at the bar watching him.

"Oh god," Stiles sunk down in his chair as if the action might make him invisible.

"What's the matter?" Derek frowned glancing over to see the guy now making his way towards them.

"He's my ex," Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles, I thought that was you over here," Stiles ex smiled widely at him.

"Theo, hey," Stiles gave a fake forced smile.

"Derek, this is my ex, Theo. Theo this is-"

"Derek, nice to meet you," Theo stuck his hand out.

Derek politely took it giving a simple nod.

"How long have you two been together?" Theo asked.

"First date actually," Stiles was mortified.

"Ah, should have guessed. This is where he brought me. Not very original Stiles," Theo commented with a smile.

"It was my choice, actually," Derek piped in. He had suggested when Stiles asked him out the other night.

"He know about Scott?" Theo asked glancing back at Stiles.

"He's close friends with Lydia, so he knows Scott well," Stiles seemed to tense at the mention of his best friend.

"I'm sorry, why did you say you broke up?" Derek asked glancing between Theo and Stiles. The tension was growing thick.

"I broke up with him," Stiles said looking stiff.

"He refused to stop spending so much time with Scott, it became a problem," Theo smiled smugly. He was being malicious.

"Oh, well I would say I'm sorry you're such an idiot, but I wouldn't be dating him now if you weren't so, thank you, Theo," Derek smiled widely.

Theo's jaw clenched, "Good luck," He smiled tightly before turning and stalking off.

"Well, I guess I'll add this one to the list of terrible first dates," Stiles groaned as he watched Theo walk out.

"Terrible, I'm having fun," Derek smirked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Look, I promise Scott isn't an issue. Theo was just insanely jealous," Stiles hated Theo for trying to sabotage his date with Derek. He'd only been trying to date the guy for a year.

"Stiles, I'm not worried. Lydia talks very highly of you, and from what I've seen, I don't think Scott will be a problem. Besides you two basically grew up together, he's like your brother," Derek dismissed Stiles' concerns.

Stiles couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips, "So you're not married, You didn't punch dad in the face one night, cause you thought it'd be funny to piss off a cop, and you aren't the jealous type, You've already exceeded all my expectations Derek Hale. I think I made a good choice with you,"

Derek looked at Stiles seriously, "I don't know what it is about you, Stiles, but you've had me hooked since I met you. I'm not planning to let you go so easy."

"I've never had someone so serious about me before," Stiles blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong," Derek dropped his gaze.

Stiles' hand landed on Derek's, "You're not. I just hope I don't screw it up."

"Lydia told me about Theo, I'd asked if you were the serious relationship type. She said you've had two relationships that made it past the first date, "Malia, who you dated for six months and then Theo who you dated for eight. She said nobody liked Theo and constantly told you to break up with him. You fought for him. That's all I ask is that you fight for me," Derek spoke gently.

Stiles surged forward, connecting their lips in a simple kiss.

Stiles pulled back slightly, "Sorry, I just-"

Before Stiles could finish, Derek's lips were on his again.

"I've never dated someone I've known for so long, I feel like this is gonna be easier," Derek spoke quietly once Stiles sat back in his seat.

"Me either," Stiles was grinning like an idot. He'd kissed Derek Hale. "I just hate it took us so long to get together."

"I like to think everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is how it was supposed to work out for us," Derek grinned up at Stiles shyly.

Stiles nodded. Maybe Derek was right. His mom always told him when the right person came along everything would fall into place for you two to end up together at just the right time. Maybe Derek was the right person, and now was the right time.


End file.
